CoEd Cliche
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Bella can't help her attraction to her beautiful roommate, but a little tease at a campus party opens the door to discovery, experimentation, and an unexpected new side to their friendship. Bella/Kate, AH, femmeslash. Light on plot, heavy on girlsecks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight - not mine's. **

**This was just a little idea that was eating my brain, so I wrote it up for my Pervs. Then it wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm continuing it in little bits & pieces. It will mostly just be femmeslash smut. No idea how long it'll be. I'm sure you're terribly upset about that. I dedicate it to my PPSS h00rs who love to love on girls with me, to lexiecullen17 who also has an affection for Bella/Kate, and to bookjunkie1975 who is waiting ever so patiently for her FGB femmeslash I'm working on. And of course, to all of you who stick with me, even though I never seem to write the same pairing twice . . . **

**The original drabble:  
**

**

* * *

**

I'm less drunk than I let on, but it's enough to convince Kate to play along.

"They're watching again."

Her smile is wicked. She nods.

We glance at the guys – Garrett watching her and Edward watching me – and I close my eyes.

Our mouths meet, and I open immediately, relishing the feel of her soft, warm tongue against mine. She's so fucking gorgeous, so tall and leggy and perfect, and I've fantasized about this for months. My arms wrap around her, my hands dropping to her ass.

We continue for another minute before she pulls back, giggling.

I want more. Much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight - not mine's.**

**This is femmeslash. DNW? I have plenty of other stories you might enjoy =)**

**PS- This is totally unbeta'd  
**

**

* * *

**

Mission accomplished because the guys descend on us after our stunt. Garrett is all over Kate, and she's giggling and dancing on him immediately. He's pressed against her back, and she runs her fingers through her hair, smiling and playing it up as her hips sway. She drops in down on him, letting her pert ass rub all over him. The look in his eyes tells me how badly he wants her. I can relate.

Meanwhile, Edward has his hands on my hips and his leg between my thighs as we dance. He's definitely a hottie, and we've been flirting for a while now, but I know I'm not enjoying this as much as I should be. I can't keep my eyes off _her_.

I let Edward feed me shots of whatever's around because Kate is doing them too. Don't we make such an adorable little group?

I watch her all night long, and every time she nears me on the dance floor, pulling Garrett behind her, my body reacts so much more than it does to Edward's obvious erection. I could fuck him tonight, but I won't. My mind wouldn't really be there, and what fun is that? Instead, I relish each time Kate drunkenly pushes her chest against mine or hugs me. At one point she yells about being so hot and tucks the bottom of her tank top up into her bra, revealing her smooth stomach. Garrett's hands on her get to me, and I drag Edward upstairs.

In the hall, I let him kiss me and whisper how sexy I am. I let him feel me up and toy with my nipple rings for a while, and then I walk away as he follows.

I hear Kate's laughter across the house and see her slip up to the third floor, holding Garrett's hand. I know what comes next, so I tell Edward I'm not feeling well and need to get home. He protests, saying I can sleep in his bed. I just kiss him once and say thank you, but not tonight. He offers to walk me home but I shake my head. The safe-ride van is sitting outside.

It's all routine when I get home. I change into pajamas, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Before I turn out the light in my dorm room, my eyes linger on Kate's empty bed, perfectly made, just as it will me come morning. I close my eyes and pray for sleep to come quickly.

.

I'm awoken by the feeling of my mattress depressing and my blankets being pulled away.

"Kate?" I mutter into the darkness.

"Hi." She's quiet and her hair is wet. Her head settles next to mine on my pillow.

"You showered?"

"Yeah."

"Did you fuck Garrett?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Bella . . ."

There's an awkward silence for a few moments, and I scoot closer to the wall, making more room for her. We've slept in the same bed before, on drunken nights or times when we just need the closeness of a friend. We're just comfortable like that, but lately, I've been wanting more.

I assume we're just going back to sleep, so I close my eyes and try to rest again. Unexpectedly, Kate's mouth is on mine, pushing insistently and wordlessly begging.

I want this so much. I want this, and I don't care what her reason is now. I let it happen.

I'm open for her, giving my tongue, sweeping it against hers, and groaning uncontrollably. There's desperation there for both of us, but it doesn't matter. Soft, hard, slow, fast – I'll take anything. Being woken in the middle of the night and not thinking clearly just makes this more acceptable.

We're close, so wonderfully close, and our legs manage to tangle together. I'm in thin sleep shorts and she's only wearing a tank top and underwear, her usual nighttime attire. It's all smoothness and rubbing, and so, so good.

Then her hand is between us, slipping beneath the loose waistband of my shorts, and I'm practically hyperventilating at her touch. Slim, delicate fingers are rubbing over my folds, working their way lower, deeper. She's in me then, fumbling a bit from her inexperience, but it feels too fucking amazing to care. Everything I've wanted, everything I've fantasized about is actually happening, and that in itself is utter perfection.

"Kate . . ." I moan, trying to communicate my approval. She's a little rough, a little needful, but I love it.

Her lips separate from mine, and though I lean closer to retrieve them, she doesn't give them to me. Instead, she speaks, broken thoughts as her fingers continue their work.

"All I could see was you. I like him, but I couldn't get into it. Bella, I don't know . . . I don't know."

"Shh . . ." I soothe, wrapping my hand into her hair and yanking her mouth back to mine.

She's admitted something _huge_ to me, and I know it's my opportunity to act on it. She's already begun showing me, but it's not enough now. I sit up, forcing her to remove her hand, and pull her with me. In the darkness, I can see her confused look, but I persevere. My hands are at the bottom of her tank top, tugging it up, and when she realizes what I'm doing, her arms lift to allow me to remove it. God, she's so sexy. Living together, I've seen her this way plenty of times, but now, it's different. Without hesitating, I tug off her panties as well, allowing my hands to run down her legs and enjoy all her silky smoothness. She lies back on my bed, waiting for whatever I'll do next.

All I want to do is feel her, so that's where I begin. I touch every inch of her skin, rubbing my hands up and down, in circles, and in unidentified patterns. It's almost like being high . . . or more like I'm getting high off her body. I squeeze and pinch, and I let my fingernails drag teasingly for a while as well. She's arching and breathing heavily, occasionally making little cries for me, too. Finally, she says my name and reaches for me, and I let myself fall down beside her, enjoying how warm and feminine she is against me.

I massage her breast, making swirls around her nipple and then her belly button as I inch closer. I'm nervous to touch her, but I want to. If she's going to let me, I want to.

We kiss again, slower and softer, and my fingers finally drift between her parted thighs. One is below me and the other is nearly off the edge of the bed, giving me easy access. It's different to settle my hand on her, but familiar to the way my own body feels. I play, almost tickling her opening, and she squirms for me. I finally slide in, and she's warm and so wet. I rub and rub and rub until her wetness is all over, and then I pull out to toy with the place I know will send her spiraling. It works, and she bites down on my lip when her climax strikes.

I want so much more, to explore her, to explore us, all night long, but exhaustion, orgasm, and alcohol all combine to drag her away from me.

I let her sleep.

In the morning, she's curled up with her head on my stomach, and she lazily traces circles around my covered nipple.

"Morning," she says with a nervous smile, looking up at me.

My fingers weave into her hair, and I place my other hand over hers, urging her to touch me more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love all you dirty little birds who are reading & reviewing. This is just so incredibly indulgent. Like I said, mostly just girl p0rn =)**

**

* * *

**

She smiles at me, that devastating, beautiful, yet reserved smile.

"So . . ." she begins.

"Yeah?"

I can see she's nervous, and so am I, but I'm not going to let things get weird. This is new, but that doesn't mean we have to give up.

"How you feeling?" I ask to break the tension.

"Not too bad. Just the usual post party grogginess."

I chuckle and nod in understanding. A part of me wants to ask questions about everything, but I refrain. For now. There has to be something going on in her head after everything that happened, both with me and Garrett, but I know she'll talk when she's ready.

Anyway, I'm distracted by the fact that she's still naked, _and _she's teasing me over my night shirt.

"This okay?" she asks, and I tell her it is.

She rolls over and angles herself above me. Over my shirt, her mouth presses to my chest. She wraps her lips around my nipple and sucks through the fabric. The sensation is different and exciting, and I crave more. Like last night, I just want to feel her naked body close to mine, so I make a suggestion.

"Shower with me?"

"We have a hall bathroom," she protests.

"No one is ever here on the weekends, and it's only seven AM. No one will be up."

She gives in and swaddles herself in a bathrobe before we take our things and head for the bathroom down the hall. I'm right that it's deserted in there, and we slip in quietly.

As the water warms up, I undress for her slowly, letting her look me over. She's seen me naked as well, but this is definitely new. Once the water is hot, I step inside, taking her with me.

If I think Kate is gorgeous already, there's something special to be said about the way she looks all wet and glistening. I run my hands up and down her torso and over her shoulders, and we lean into one another to kiss. Our arms go around one another, and I immediately find myself grabbing her ass.

I realize that I'm an ass girl. That's something Kate seems to like, considering the way her hips buck toward mine.

She moves around, standing behind me to wash my hair. Her fingernails feel amazing against my scalp, and I bite back a moan. She lets me rinse, then moves on to wash my body. Instead of using my bath puff, her hands do all the work, touching me everywhere. I'm so tingly, practically burning up, and I want to cry when she holds me from behind, "washing" my breasts.

She comes around to face me, and I watch her eyes. This is a different look than I've ever seen on her face. It's so hot, knowing that she's getting off on touching me this way.

Our mouths meet again, and her hands continue. Covered in suds, she reaches to cleanse one inner thigh and then the other, drawing closer to where I want and driving me crazy.

"I never got to finish last night," she says as her attention goes to my pussy. She rubs back and forth, as though actually washing, but finally gives me her fingers. I practically collapse against her.

I'm bent at an angle, my lips molesting her collarbone. I'm inching my way down the slope of her breast when she sinks down, pumping a little harder. She's on her knees, kissing my stomach. Oh god, the hot water and her mouth and her fingers . . . I might pass out.

I gasp her name and touch her hair, her cheek. She smiles up at me and nibbles lower, pushing me against the shower wall. She nudges my legs apart, and I let her in when her tongue dips out, licking up my folds tentatively. Like last night, I can feel her inexperience, but that makes this all so much better. And she certainly lacks no enthusiasm.

She's licking, licking, licking, and then her fingers leave me and her mouth is lower, tasting more. Her tongue dives inside, flicking back and forth, and she moans, sending vibrations through my pussy that make my knees weak.

I can't take anymore; I need to come, so I touch myself, rubbing my clit in tight circles while she tongue fucks me. I cry out when that blissful feeling strikes, and she sucks my folds for a few moments before coming up to kiss me.

"That was amazing," she says, grinning. "I want to do it all day long."

Fuck. Me.

I must have died and gone to Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You're all whores, and I love you =)**

**Not beta'd.**

**

* * *

**

I want to talk about things and ask Kate what brought this on, but I'm too chicken shit. I'm afraid I'll burst our little bubble and make things weird for her, so I keep my mouth shut and comply when she suggest we go back to bed. Naked.

Yeah, definitely not objecting to that.

She's all smooth and warm against me, and I want to keep touching and kissing her, but she drifts back to sleep quickly.

As I lie awake stroking her damp hair, I wonder if she's every done anything like this before. She's never mentioned anything to me. There have been guys, both that she talked about and ones that vied for her attention, but never any girls. Not that I've been dating chicks myself.

Kate knows that I've had . . . experience. I've never proclaimed myself as bi or hooked up with girls on campus, but I've done stuff. My mind drifts back to two summers ago, after I'd graduated from high school but before college started.

I knew Rosalie Hale through our families. Our parents were friends, and as kids, we played when they got together. She went to high school in the next town over from my hometown, and in our junior and senior year I discovered a new side to my childhood friend.

Rosalie was wild. She was that girl that you'd look at and wonder if she ever felt nervous or insecure. She would wear the oddest outfits, do crazy things with her hair, and act like a complete lunatic at times, but she was still gorgeous and charismatic. People were drawn to her, just as I was, and that made it so much fun to be friends with her. It was always an adventure when Rosalie was around, so I loved taking her up on her invitations to hang out. When she asked me to go on a weekend camping trip with her in that summer before college, my parents hadn't objected, considering the history between our families.

There was camping all right, but it definitely wasn't what my parents or I had expected.

A friend of a friend of friend of Rose's had a cabin at a hunting camp deep in the woods, an hour from home. I was surprised to see somewhere around fifty people there that weekend, scattered around in tents if they couldn't get into a cabin. As day faded on Friday night, everyone hung around and chilled, but by the time night fell, there was music blasting off the porch of one of the cabins and people were getting crazy.

I came to learn that it was some sort of private rave in the woods. Rosalie introduced me to her friend Leah, who was a few years older than us and had helped plan the event. I could see immediately why Rosalie and Leah got along. The new girl was a tall, slim Native American with shoulder length hair black hair with red streaks through it. Her lip was pierced, as well as her nose, and her skimpy tank top and shorts revealed a few tattoos. They looked tribal, and I wanted to know the stories behind them.

Rosalie had disappeared for a while, and when she came back out, there were pink highlights on her blonde head, and she and Leah had their arms around each other, laughing.

From there, things got crazy. I'd done a little drinking in high school and had dabbled in the greenery a bit, but I wasn't a huge partier back then. It didn't seem to matter, though, because the drugs and alcohol were plentiful. A few beers, a bowl, dancing. Another beer, and Leah sidled up to Rose and I, placing something on Rosalie's tongue. My inhibitions were lowered enough by that point to give it a try when Leah offered the tiny tablet to me as well. I knew what it was, and I'd heard all the horror stories about ecstasy, but being out there in the woods, on the cusp of freedom before starting college, I dismissed all my hesitation and gave it a try.

I can't even being to describe my night from there. Things were patchy for a while, but I remember dancing and never wanting to stop. The night was black, but the half moon provided a little light for us. Rosalie stuck around me most of the time, dancing and laughing and pulling me with her, but Leah would come and go. Everything felt so real and yet totally weird at the same time. I craved affection, and I must have hugged Rosalie at least a hundred times. Then at one point, Leah came back, and as I waved my hands in the air, I watched her grab Rosalie by the back of the head and pull her in for a kiss. A real kiss, a hard, demanding kiss with tongue and no air. I'm not sure how long I stared.

I remember being completely dumbstruck but simultaneously fascinated by what was happening. I'd never heard Rose say anything about liking girls that way. I wasn't also surprised by how much I was enjoying watching them. It was so surprisingly . . . _hot_.

And then Leah noticed me watching their makeout session, and she grinned at me, sly and full of some mischievous intent. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them, asking me if I liked watching, and all I could do was nod. I didn't feel like I was the person in control of me anymore. Leah's lips crushed mine, forcing my lips open so that her tongue could invade my mouth. The need to feel _everything_ took me over, and I kissed back, on and on. I liked the way her lip ring felt, but not as much as when Rosalie apparently became jealous and yanked me over to her . . . at which point I learned that Rose had gotten her tongue pierced.

None of it felt real, yet at the same time I felt more alive, more static, more receptive and open to the world around me than I ever had before. I didn't know how, but we ended up back in the cabin, in the bedroom that Rosalie and I had tossed our stuff into, and I was sitting in a chair while Leah peeled off Rose's clothes on the bed.

* * *

**E/N: Guh, I know. What a bitch I am, but this flashback wants more attention than I anticipated, and I want to be able to post a little of this story each night to keep my momentum going (otherwise it would be a day or two). Just let the idea of Rosalie/Leah (and R/L/B) simmer there for a day. I'll be back soon with more =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. As always, not beta'd. The blondes are for Chele. Leah is all for Jeanne. *hearts* One more flashback chap after this, I think, then it's back to Kate!**

* * *

I'd never seen anything like it as I watched Leah and Rosalie kiss, fondle, and strip one another. Sure, primetime television and movies were getting racier when it came to same sex couples, but this wasn't a movie – it was real, with people I knew, right before my eyes.

Leah paused to ask if I wanted to jump in, but I told her not yet. Instead, I watched through my drug-induced wonder, observing and trying to figure out how I felt about it all.

The moment I saw Leah wrap her lips around Rosalie's nipple, I knew. And when Rose put her fingers inside Leah, and then her mouth, I wanted to be part of that, to feel it too.

I vaguely acknowledged the clock at one point, realizing that I'd been watching them fuck for close to an hour. If they remembered I was still there, they didn't say anything. I was tired of being the quiet observer, though, so I pulled off my shirt and shorts and crawled up the bed toward them.

"Bella!" Rosalie squealed, tackling me to the mattress and covering my body with hers. Her mouth was on mine, and I felt a different set of eager hands tugging on my panties. Rose lay on one side of me, kissing and touching, as Leah was a little lower on my other side. I moaned into Rosalie's mouth when I felt the first brush of Leah's fingers between my legs.

Everything felt amazing. Heightened. Stretched at certain points and fast and blurry in others. First, Rose's mouth was all over my neck and chest, and Leah's fingers were playing inside me. Then, Rose's tongue was the one on my pussy, and her piercing was doing amazing things to me. I looked up and saw her on her hands and knees, Leah behind her, thrusting her fingers into Rose as she ate me out. At some point, it changed again, and Leah had pulled me to kneel over her face. Rose sucked her hard at the same time.

They were both so confident; so beautiful. I could hardly believe it was all happening, but I'd never felt so amazing in all my life. I can remember thinking that I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to stay there kissing and touching both of them, being touch, feeling the silky press of our bodies against one another. It was euphoric and needful, and altogether wonderful.

In the late morning, or early afternoon maybe, I awoke to the feeling of a warm body against my back, and breasts pressed closely against my skin. It wasn't the cuddling that had woken me, but rather the teasing, creeping hands that were skimming up my stomach, circling my breasts, and dipping back down without ever brushing my nipples. It was sweet torture, and though barely coherent, I pressed back into the body behind me. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and looked at the russet hand on me that I knew it was Leah.

"Rosalie was right about you," she whispered right into my ear just before opening her mouth to the sensitive skin on my neck.

"About what?" I breathed out.

"That you're a lot of fun," she said in a husky, sexy morning voice. "I think Rose and I both have hickeys all over our tits thanks to you."

I struggled to locate that memory, but all thoughts were washed away when Leah stopped teasing and pressed her hand over my pussy, warming me up with slow, soft touches at first, then letting me fuck her fingers once I was wet and ready.

As if on cue, Rosalie floated into the room as I came, smiling, holding coffee, muffins, and a well packed bowl on an old wooden tray. "Ready to party?" she asked in a sing-song manner.

Party we did. I just let myself go with it, losing my inhibitions in the drugs and the drunken feeling Rosalie and Leah gave me just by being themselves. I had never done anything like that in my life – not the drugs or the lesbian sex – but none of that mattered. I loved it; I wanted more of it.

I think the height of my weekend was when Rosalie and I were wrapped up in one another, completely naked, and making out on the bed. Leah perched lower on the mattress, angling our hips toward her and alternating fingering and licking both of us while we kissed and groped at each other's breasts. A few times, the thought, "Holy fucking shit, I'm having a _threesome._ With _girls_." went through my mind, but it all felt too good to care how crazy and unexpected it was.

By Sunday, the non-stop sex and partying had caught up with me, as well as the lack of much food the entire weekend, and we stayed in the bed, clothed for once, and we all slept it off. After separate showers, we headed home. I declined their offer to get dinner, knowing that the sooner I could get into my own bed, the better off I'd be.

It wasn't until that week that everything started to really sink in, probably because I was still dealing with the residual effects of all the shit I'd ingested over the weekend.

Part of me felt really fucking weird. In high school, I'd always liked guys. Hell, I'd dated my ex, Jasper, for close to two years. Granted, he was the only person I'd gone all the way with, even though there had been other minor experiences when I was younger. I had honestly never entertained the idea of being with another girl. Of course, I could recognize a pretty girl when I saw one, and I had always thought Rosalie was stunning with her Beyoncé body, but my thoughts had _never_ gone to a place that remotely resembled what had happened with Rose and Leah.

But I wasn't the least bit upset by what we'd done. What I'd done.

They had been so understanding about my apprehensions. I kissed and touched them, even going so far as to attempt fingering Leah, but that was the extent of it all.

I'd like it. A fuckton. And then it was absolutely stuck inside my head. My every waking moment seemed to be a flashback to our weekend together (at least the parts I could remember) or fantasies about what I wished I could do. Leah was sexy and fun in an untouchable sort of way, but my thoughts continuously drifted back to Rose. When I thought about how long we had known each other and the potential negative consequences for our families, I began to panic.

Nothing I did could keep her winning smile or crystal blue eyes out of my mind, so two weeks after our weekend away, I took matters into my own hands.

I booty called Jasper.

He was willing, and sex was rowdy and fun, just like it always had been with us, but my thoughts remained. Nothing could seem to push them away, not even Jasper railing me over the counter in my bathroom. No matter how hard I closed my eyes, it was still Rosalie's face I was, her naked body, and each look of lust I'd witnessed in her gaze.

As though she knew what was on my mind, I received a text from her a few days later.

_The 'rents are going out of town. Girls weekend, my house?_

How could I possibly say no to her?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So… I think this is the last one before I go on my vacation, unless inspiration strikes in the morning before I leave. I'll take a notebook, and I'll be back on the 29****th****. With a tan =) **

**

* * *

**

Rosalie was wearing a tube top when I got to her house. With no bra.

Guh.

I only felt nervous for a few seconds because as soon as I was inside, she took my hand and led me to her bedroom. Her simple touch was a comfort, and I was grateful that there seemed to be no weirdness between us. I lay on her bed, tossing my hands above my head, and was surprised when she came down right on top of me, her long hair falling all around us.

Her lips were . . . perfect. Soft. Sweet. Delicate.

She told me that I looked hot, which was ludicrous considering how gorgeous she was, and then she teased that I also looked warm as she pulled my shirt over my head.

We kissed and kissed and kissed, sucking on each other's neck and exploring in a less frantic way than we had the first time. There were no drugs or alcohol involved, and that made it feel like the first time all over again.

We stayed that way for a while, both topless and tangled up, and it was so nice. It reminded me of when Jasper and I first started dating and we took our time to enjoy just making out and groping. I shyly asked Rosalie about Leah, and she told me they'd been fooling around for a few months. They weren't together _like that_ she assured me; it was just a convenient fuck buddy situation. I asked if she'd planned for things to happen between the three of us and she said no but that she'd hoped I might be game to get involved. Our conversation went on, and we actually got really in depth about both of our reactions to all of it. Not just what we'd done, but the unexpected realization that we liked being with girls.

She promised me that it was okay that I was more apprehensive about giving than receiving. It made me feel better, more trusting, to know that she wasn't going to pressure me to do more than I was comfortable with. As we lay there talking so openly, I realized that I _did_ want to do more. I think it had to do with it just being the two of us. There was a long history of our friendship, and combined with my new attraction to her (not to mention how freaking horny I'd been for her since our big weekend), I thought I was ready to take thing further.

After a while, we became quiet, just hanging out and listening to music. Neither of us bothered to put our shirts back on because it was nicer to be able to occasionally run our fingertips over the other's stomach or arms. Her eyes were closed and she was on her back when I tickled a path from between her breasts to below her navel. My lips pressed to the side of her neck, and before I could lose my momentum, I went for the button of her shorts. She made a soft gasping noise, but she let me continue as I opened her shorts and pushed them down. Her hips lifted, and I watched in appreciation as her curvy body was revealed to me. She turned slightly, exploring my mouth with hers, and I touched her, surprised by how _hot_ she felt.

I was so much more aware than before and without the inebriation, totally fucking nervous.

Rosalie assured me that it felt good, talking dirty to me and saying how much she loved my fingers in her, how the slide out was such a tease and the push in was like the warm burn of bourbon in your throat. It made me want to give her more, to do good for her, and with her words and breathy assurances, my confidence grew. When she came on my hand, clenching around my fingers, I felt like a goddess. I couldn't believe that _I _had done that to her.

What surprised me was that afterward she got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a colorful pipe and a clear plastic bag and brought it back over to the bed. After packing the bowl, we lit up and smoked. When we were good and baked, she crawled into my lap, pushing me back down to the bed and kissing me as we both enjoyed the fuzziness of our high. I hardly noticed my shorts coming off, but I was definitely aware when she perched low on the bed and licked a line up the sensitive back side of my thigh. I moaned and squirmed, and when she did it to the other side, my hips bucked reflexively off the mattress. Then she gave me what I wanted.

I wondered briefly how she'd gotten so good at that, whether it was from experience or if she was just naturally talented. Her piercing was such a great addition, driving me crazy when I could feel it flick against my sensitive flesh, such a contrast from the softness of her tongue.

After a while, she propped a pillow under my hips and took me to Heaven.

When we'd caught our breath and gotten a drink, my buzz was still there, and I seemed to have tunnel vision for her tits. I needed my hands and mouth all over them, and so that's where they went, touching, squeezing, kissing, licking, and nibbling on her until she begged me to stop, telling me that she needed a break or her nipples would be sore. I noticed then that there were a few new hickeys on her chest. Whoops.

The next day, she was the one with the breast obsession. She told me it was unfair how perfect my nipples were and how hot it would be if I got them pierced. She went on and on about how sexy it would look and what it would sound like when her tongue stud clicked against my piercings. Her words had me convinced. I was such a sucker. And totally turned on.

That was the first time I went down on Rosalie, and afterward, we got dressed and drove to the tattoo and piercing parlor where she'd gotten her tongue done.

It turned out she was right about how stimulating they were for both of us, and she was the reason why I still had them.

* * *

**E/N: Back to Kate…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Inspiration struck, and I have 2 more for you before my cruise. Thanks for reading, lovey pies!**

**

* * *

**

I wake alone, but once my vision clears from my sleepy haze, I see Kate at her desk, dressed now, with books and notebook open, and a pencil in her hand.

She looks up, smiling slowly. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi. How long have you been up?"

"Twenty minutes or so. I didn't want to wake you."

I sit up and kick my legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks. It took me a while to fall back asleep."

She smiles and nods, and I move to my closet to find something to wear.

We spend the day in relative silence, both catching up on the homework we've neglected all weekend. Lazy Sundays are nice, but not today. We both have too much to do. I snack as I tap away at my laptop, and when dinnertime comes, we head to the cafeteria together. Afterward, she splits off toward the library and I go back to our room to complete my paper.

I'm in bed with the lights out and the TV on when she returns. There's an odd look on her face that makes me want to ask what she's thinking, but I don't. She gets herself ready for sleep, but instead of climbing up to her lofted bed, she stands beside mine, seeking permission with her eyes. I slide over, letting her in, and she moves into my arms.

We start to kiss, and she's rougher than I expected. She feels so desperate, and I can't tell if it's just lust or something else. I don't bother to ask because her hands are under my shirt, and it feels so, so good. I do the same, dipping down to pepper kisses over the swell of her breasts before flicking my tongue over her nipple. I alternate back and forth between kissing her mouth and her chest, and she keeps her hands fisted in my hair, moaning in a beautifully feminine way.

She pulls me back to her mouth, pushing her body hard against mine and sucking and biting my bottom lip. She's fit my thigh between her legs and she's rubbing herself up and down along it. I press against her, providing more friction.

"Bella . . ." she whimpers, "please. Touch me. Please."

I slide my thigh away and put enough space between us that I can work my hand into her underwear. She's already so wet and ready for me, and I don't waste time teasing her. I already know she wants it, so I give her two fingers at once, and then I add a third for a minute, just to hear the low, uncontrollable groan that comes out of her mouth. I move over her, pulling her panties off and straddling her legs. I stop the roughness, switching to just one finger, and then I reposition again so that her legs are bent and spread open, and I lean down to press my lips against her clit.

"Oh god!" she yelps, yanking at my hair again. I love it.

I let my mouth do all the work for a while, licking and pulling on her with my lips. It's been so long since I've done this, and even then, it was only ever a few times with Rosalie, but Kate's reactions make me feel like an expert. How many times had I thought about this? How long had I wanted her beneath me, writhing in pleasure and crying my name? It all feels so surreal that we're here like this, but that's what makes me want it to be so good for her.

I hum as I love her with my mouth, letting the vibrations drive her closer to the edge, and when I hear the way her breaths switch to quick, short gasps with a steady stream of "oh, oh, oh," I slide my fingers back inside her and focus my tongue on her clit. My fingers curl the way Rosalie's used to, and Kate shudders, her pussy thrusting up against my mouth.

Slowly, I kiss a path of lazy pecks and licks up her body, pausing to swirl my tongue around her belly button and then tease her nipples with soft bites. When our lips meet again, it's soft and sweet. Our tongues mingle, and I think about how good she tastes. I wonder what she thinks of tasting herself in our kisses, but she doesn't seem to mind. I reach for her underwear when she pulls away, handing them to her so she can put them on.

She worms her way back into my arms, letting me spoon her, and we fall asleep tucked close together.

In the middle of the night, she pulls me from my slumber with my tank top pulled down and her mouth on my breast. Her teeth pull on the piercing, and I'm instantly ready to go for another round. She's crazed and needful like she was before, but this time she seems to want to do all the work. I let her because, really, why would I object?

She pulls me so that I'm on the edge of the bed when she slips off, kneeling on the floor. She pulls off my pajama pants and immediately puts her mouth on me. She's more confident than during our shower, but she's still learning. Regardless, it feels wonderful just having her on me this way.

"Do you like it?" she pauses to ask.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Tell me what you like."

"Fingers and mouth," I manage. "Oh, fuck, right there."

She acknowledges me by continuing, and place a hand on the back of her head to keep her where it feels the best.

"Harder," I groan, and her fingers thrust deeper and with more force.

When I arch up, so close, she understands, and her tongue works faster, focusing on what will throw me into a sharp climax.

"Kate . . . baby . . . ooohhhh . . ."

We move back up to lie side by side, and I finger her again before we decide we really need sleep or we'll never make it to our classes in the morning.

For the first time in a very, very long time, I feel blissful.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So much smut, so little plot. I thank you for perving along with me.**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey, stranger," _the voice on the other end of my phone call answers.

"Hey, Rose."

"_What's up, babydoll? It's been at least a couple months since we talked. I miss you."_

"I miss you, too," I tell her honestly. "I was just thinking about you recently, and I wanted to call to say hello."

"_Thinking of me naked, I hope,"_ she says with laughter in her voice.

Even though Rosalie and I haven't seen each other since the summer before freshman year of college, we've stayed in touch. I learned so much from her, and we had something special, but with her going to school all the way on the other side of the country, our little affair ended when fall came. We'd stayed in touch, though, and we were still good friends.

We chat for a few minutes, catching up on life, school, and gossip, and I smile through it all. I feel so lucky to have her in my life and for everything that I experienced and learned with her.

She's dating a guy these days. She says his name is Emmett and that he's a total meathead jock but that he has a soft, sweet, smart side. He knows she's bi, and though they're together, he says he wouldn't object if she hooked up with a girl, as long as it was only sex.

Rosalie Hale is seriously one of a kind. This guy sounds kind of perfect for her.

"_So how's that hottie roommate of yours?" _she asks. Rose is the only person I've told about my crush on my roommate. Not many people know I'm into girls, since I've never dated any in college, but there's a special level of trust between Rosalie and I, and I've always been able to speak freely to her. I told her a while ago how I fantasized about my friend after Rose saw pictures of Kate and commented on how gorgeous she is.

"Funny you should mention that . . ."

"_Oh my god!" _Rosalie shrieks. _"Something happened!"_

"Yeah, you could say that." I tell her about the party last weekend and Kate coming home to me. I explain that for the past week, we've been hooking up every night and sleeping in my bed together. Rosalie is excited but cautious for me.

"_Just be careful. You don't want things to get weird seeing as you have to live with her for the rest of the school year."_

I take her words to heart, but it's difficult to be careful when every time I think of Kate, I see the way she looks when her mouth is on my pussy or the sounds she makes when I squeeze her ass. I want this so much that I'm going into it all with blind faith.

Rosalie comments on how much I love blondes, and I object until she starts naming names. Jasper, her, Peter from my freshman year, and Kate. She also points out my favorite celebrity crushes – Paul Walker, Elisha Cuthbert, David Beckham, Kate Hudson, Alex Pettyfer . . .

"Okay, you might have a point," I huff.

Her musical laugh brings me out of my sulking, and she asks for salacious details about being with Kate. I give in, telling her in detail about the things we've done.

"_Damn,"_ she sighs, _"I haven't been with a girl in over six months. I miss pussy, and thinking about you and the hot blonde fucking like bunnies is making me horny. Maybe I should come out for my spring break and get in on some of that action."_

Her words are teasing, but I would really love to see her.

"You should come," I say. "Seriously. It would be fun. We haven't seen in each other in so long."

"_I'll think about it."_

When we say our goodbyes, my mind is stuck on Rosalie's little suggestion. I'm so enamored with Kate, and the way I'd always idolized Rosalie . . . the thought of having a threesome with them is enough to have me clenching and in need of a release. Kate has class and then her weekly study group, so I decide to have a little me time. I arrange myself on my bed, naked under the covers with my favorite toy at my side, letting my fantasies begin.

_Rosalie is bold, and she stands in front of Kate, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I watch for a moment, then move behind Kate to work her jeans off. She's so turned on by the two of us undressing her together, and she leans back into me as I kiss her shoulders and back. She's so stunning naked, and the fierce look in Rosalie's eyes reveals her appreciation as well. Where Rosalie is curvy and muscular while still being deliciously feminine, Kate is slender with nice boobs and a perky, killer ass._

_Rosalie leans down, sucking on Kate's tits, and I yank my clothes off as well, brushing my hand over the swell of Kate's bare ass. She's so silky and sweet._

_I move around to Rose and undress her while she toys with Kate and kisses her. I love the sounds they're making._

My fingers have been running up and down my folds, teasing as I make up this threesome in my mind. I circle my clit a few times, then reach for my vibe. I turn it on and hold it against myself lightly, letting it create that sensation that sends shivers up my spine. I continue to play, not penetrating, as my fantasy develops.

_We've moved to the floor because the bed isn't big enough. I tell Rosalie how much I've missed her as I pin her to the floor and kiss her, then I go down. I'm licking and sucking her, but I stop to give Kate some attention. She kneels beside me and lets me put my hand between her legs. We kiss, and then I go back to Rosalie. I'm surprised when Kate nudges us to roll, so while I throw Rosalie's leg over my shoulder and continue to lick her, Kate moves between my legs to give me the same kind of attention._

_Later, we switch it up again, and I'm on the couch, watching Kate and Rosalie. They're both so sexy to me, and seeing them together drives me crazy. I love being in the middle of it all, but it's also a-fucking-mazing to watch them have sex._

_While they sixty-nine, I grab my toy and spread my legs, pushing it inside my slick, aching pussy._

I'm fucking myself with my vibrator, shoving it hard in and out as I imagine doing the same while I watch my favorite blondes live out my fantasies. I'm not sure I've ever had a self-love session this good. It's so amazing, in my mind and in my pussy, and even after I come, I keep going, not ever wanting to stop thinking about them. In my mind, they're all over each other, putting on a show just for me.

I'm shocked when my dorm room door opens and Kate steps in. Her jaw is dropped, and my hand is frozen, but we can both still hear the soft buzz of my toy.

"Oh fuck," she mutters, locking the door behind her and making her way over to me quickly. She rips off the blankets and leans down to kiss me hard and good. Her hand moves over mine, taking hold of my toy. She's in control now, pushing and thrusting the fake cock to make me moan and cry. She continues until I come again. I tell her to get out of her clothes, and she does, and then I make her straddle my face.

Neither of us get any of our class work done that night because we just keep fucking until it's dark outside and we're both sore and exhausted.

* * *

**E/N: On that note, I really am leaving now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Vacation killed my momentum. I'm trying to pick it back up. This is still wholly unbeta'd, so excuse my horrendous typos (and anything else that may suck). Now, back to the nonsense.**

* * *

"I don't have time to go to dinner, but that doesn't mean I can't have _you_ to eat before I leave."

"Oh yeah?" I say, setting my books on the floor beside our loveseat.

"Mmm hmm," Kate hums, crawling closer on her knees. "How thoughtful of you to wear a skirt for me today."

Without hesitation, she hoists my butt up, pulling off my underwear and flipping my skirt up. She yanks me toward the edge of the cushion and her lips attach to my clit.

"Oh fuck," I moan, leaning back and giving her better access.

She's gotten much better at this in a very short period of time, a fact for which I'm extremely grateful. She always seems so desperate and needy when we're together, and I'm happy to be on the receiving end of her anxious lust. I can't think of a time I was ever with someone so eager and horny all the time.

I know a lot of it has to do with her class load. Kate has been working her ass off this semester. She's always been an excellent student, and I can admit that she's much more devoted to her studies than I am, but being so driven is what makes her a successful pre-med student. She goes to study groups nearly every day, and when she's not working with a group, she's always off at the library. She usually doesn't get back to our room until I'm in bed or getting ready, and that's saying something considering what a night owl I am. I can tell she's stressed out in the way she's stopped going out on weekends and how frantic for distraction she is when we're together.

We hardly have time to talk the way we used to – before things changed – but I know it's because of all the pressure she feels to do well. If this is what she needs from me right now, I'm not going to complain. I have no problem being fucked like crazy and sleeping close to her at night.

"Oh god, Kate, right there," I gasp as her teeth scrape along my sensitive spot and her fingers jam roughly and wonderfully into me. She obliges, and my hips lift off the cushion, pushing toward her. I yelped moments later, and she pulls back with a satisfied grin lighting her face. I grab her and reposition us so she's straddling my lap before she can object.

"You're so sexy when you come," she says, still smiling, and I smile back, rubbing my hands up her smooth thighs.

"You're so sexy when _you_ come," I retort, working my fingers into her panties. "And thank you for wearing a dress. I love spring."

She's fighting me and murmurs about not having time before her study group, but I've perfected teasing her, and I know just what she likes my hands to do. She's so slick and wet that I know she wants it, no matter what she says otherwise. With my free hand, I give her ass a squeeze and then move to the buttons that go all the way down the middle of her dress. Starting at the top I pop them open, exposing her breasts to me.

"How do you get away with not wearing a bra?" I muse. My lips find her nipple and then my tongue, and I feel her back arch, pushing toward me for more.

Kate has incredible breasts. Really, she has incredible everything, but in our intimate time together, I've noticed more specific things about her. Of course, I've only been with two other women, so some comparisons happen in the mind unintentionally. Where Rosalie is just curves, curves, curves, and so much woman, Kate is sort of regal and lovely. I struggle to find a better description because she's tall and so naturally pretty. She doesn't wear make-up, and she doesn't need to. A smattering of freckles on her nose make her both cute and beautiful, and her body is just . . . unfair. I think of her as perfect a lot of times, but I knew she isn't. She's pretty damn close, though. Not too skinny, yet slender, just right. Her ass is round and hard to keep your eyes off, and her C cups are round and full. Much like my habits of the past, she's seen a few hickeys. It can't be helped. I'm enamored with every inch of her, from head to toe, and it still feels surreal that we've become what we have.

"Bella . . . babe . . . I gotta go," she manages, but she's still riding my fingers and letting me bite at her breasts. I just keep giving it to her.

"You work too hard." I pull her mouth down to mine and force my tongue into her mouth. "You need a break. Isn't this a nice break? I can go all night like this, if you want."

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she groans. "You're evil."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You know what it is…unbeta'd. Non-srsbsns in the extreme. Just for fun, which I hope you agree with. Thanks a million-bajillion plus one for reading and the luff. **

* * *

"Stay." I push her back a little, giving myself room to curl my fingers and strike the soft spot that melts her. "You've been killing yourself. One night without studying won't make or break your career."

"Can't . . ." she breathes, curving her back out as her forehead falls to my shoulder.

"Stay." My fingers push harder, and my other hand gives her ass a squeeze.

Kate can only groan.

"One night, baby. I'm just getting started with you."

I know she's going to protest again, but I cut her off by pulling my hands away from her body and leaving her wanting. I push her off my lap and stand, taking her with me. Her cheeks are flushed, and her dress is open but for a few buttons near the bottom, hanging loosely for me. I quickly undo that last of them and slide it down her arms so she's completely naked. I guide her toward our full length mirror on the closet door and make her look at herself.

"Let's see what I can do to you," I begin, standing partially behind her and wrapping my arms around her torso.

Her skin is warm and smooth, the product of Kate slathering herself in lotion immediately after getting out of the shower every day. She used to do it in the shower stall apparently, but now she stands nude in our room, letting me watch her stroke up and down her own arms, over her stomach and breasts. When she covers her legs, she points her ass toward me, and when she reaches to rub it over her back and shoulders, I love the way her breasts jut out in my direction. She teases me with this body every day and now she wants to run off?

I let her watch as my hands flatten over her abdomen and make a slow ascent toward her breasts. My fingertips tickle her skin, working in teasing movements toward her nipples. They're already peaked for me, but I know a pinch will harden them further. I'm right about that.

She's slightly taller than me, so I have to lean around to see her face in the mirror, and when I do, our eyes lock. My grin in predatory as I watch her watching me, watching my hands, probably trying to predict what I'll do next.

"You're so gorgeous," I say huskily. "I always thought so, but I never had any idea just how sexy you really are. Seeing that look on your face – god, Kate, what that does to me. Your mouth hanging open when I make you feel good, your forehead scrunching up in ecstasy . . . I live for that."

"Fuck," she groans. Her hips swivel erratically as I just barely brush my fingertips below her belly where the skin is so sensitive and tender.

"Stay?" I ask again. "Let me give you a little stress relief?"

Her nod is minute, but I see that she's giving in.

Kate pulls away from me and goes to her bag until she digs out her phone. "Hey, it's me. Can we push things back an hour? There's something I need to take care of."

I step toward her, taking the phone and tossing it aside, and she practically pounces on me. "An hour."

"An hour," I echo with a nod and a grin. "I can work with an hour." I guide her toward my bed, but when she moves to sit I shake my head. Instead, I turn her around and bend her over so that her torso is flattened to my bedspread and her ass juts out for me. Falling to my knees, I wrap my hands around her ankles and slowly glide my hands up. I tongue the back of her knee, making her tremble, then I do the same to the other side. Massaging up and down her thighs, I tease and toy with small, wet kisses up to the swell of her ass.

Only for a moment do I back off, and that's to shed my own clothes. Once they're gone, I slide my whole body up hers, letting her feel my breasts, my stomach, my hands, and my arms all over her. Kate's breaths are quick and shallow, practically panting for me. I've never made someone pant. So. Hot.

I love making her feel this way, and as she lies submissive and wanting across my bed, I know I'm in deeper than either of us ever expected or planned. Being this way with her is incredible for so many reasons beyond the sexual gratification. She makes me happy, and in turn, I want to make her feel good, to make her happy as well. We've been friends so long, and I know there's a special bond between us because of that, but this is a different sort of feeling. Things have been melding into a new relationship ever since the night we teased Garrett and Edward, and I want her to know, to feel it too.

I'm flat against her back, molded around her, and my lips find her neck, lathering her with loving, tender kisses. Slowly, I work my hand between us, angling my body so we're still joined but I can give her what we both know she wants. My fingers slide into her so easily, a sure sign that I'm driving her crazy with need, and I'm smug about that. As I continue kissing over her neck and shoulders, giving my heart to her, my fingers work a steady rhythm until she sings a chorus of "oh, oh, oh," and then sort of squeaks. It's cute and sexy all at once, and I'm full of pride at what I can do for her.

We lazily separate, and Kate exits for a quick shower to get herself in order before her study group. Before she leaves, I pull her to me and kiss her lips lightly.

"Don't be too late," I whisper.

She nods, but her eyes lose their fire quickly, and she seems distant as she realizes she has to go. Odd, but I assume she's just disappointed that she can't stay with me.


End file.
